


Unheard

by Trialia



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-16
Updated: 2009-11-16
Packaged: 2017-10-03 02:35:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trialia/pseuds/Trialia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Title: Unheard</p>
    </blockquote>





	Unheard

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Unheard

Title: Unheard

Author: Trialia

Fandom: Battlestar Galactica (2003)

Rating: T

Word Count: 228

Character(s)/Pairing(s): Laura Roslin/Bill Adama, Laura/Adar, Laura/other

Spoilers: N/A, though maybe Epiphanies.

Beta: Sasha (sashalilyrat)

Summary: MMOM day 2 "Can you be quiet?"

xxx

"Can you be quiet?"

_Of course,_ she thinks.

She's had pride in herself for years for being very good at that.

In high school camp, she slept in a dormitory arrangement with five other girls, and when one of them crept into her bed and kissed her, in the middle of the night, Laura stayed silent.

Clare thought her friend was asleep, and Laura let her leave school later that year still believing it.

When her affair with Richard Adar began, she became even better at staying quiet. Having sex in an office where your lover's assistant is right on the other side of the door with his _wife_ and still managing to keep what you're doing a secret isn't easy. That part wasn't something she enjoyed.

The practice came in useful, after all, albeit not in circumstances she'd ever imagined.

The President of the Twelve Colonies of Kobol lives in converted ship space hardly big enough for a bed, with only a curtain between her and the rest of her staff. She has almost no privacy.

She barely remembers how to make a sound while she's showing her lover how to touch her, here at the end of the world.

That's a good thing, though, in her position: they can't read her silence to mean what it is.

And he doesn't mind; he can see her face.


End file.
